miaandmefandomcom-20200223-history
Mia and Me - Episode 109
The Elves and the Dragon is the ninth episode of the first season of Mia and Me. Summary Mia's attempt to repair her Centopia book goes awry when Violetta gets Paula to spill glue on its cover. Paula's sheepish apology comes too late and Mia leaves to search for Trumptus pieces in Centopia. Ever curious, Onchao finds a dragon egg instead, and makes fast friends with the newly hatched dragon. But he's captured - along with the Trumptus piece - driving Mia and the elves to attempt a daring rescue. Plot The cover on Mia's book is starting to become loose, so Mia takes it along to the library to ask the librarian if she knows how to fix it. The librarian suggests she use glue, and lets her borrow some. Violetta asks Paula to do something for her. Paula walks up to Mia, and while initially hesitant to do so, ends up "accidentally" spilling some of the glue on the cover of Mia's book, leaving Mia and the librarian to try to clean it off. Paula later returns to her and Mia's room, where she asks if the book is okay and admits that she only did it because Violetta made her. Paula tries to apologize, and suggests that Mia try to avoid Violetta. Mia's bracelet begins to glow, so Mia goes to Vincent's hideout. She confides in Vincent about her frustration of having to share her room with one of Violetta's friends, while Vincent suggest that she try talking to Paula, since Paula at least apologized for what she did, something Violetta probably wouldn't do. Mia travels to Centopia, crashing into Yuko and Mo. Yuko and Mo say that Onchao led them to their current location, and wonder if there's a piece of the trumptus nearby. However, Mia doubts it, since the riddle implied that the trumptus piece would be hidden somewhere dark. In one of the nearby dragon caves, an egg is accidentally knocked out of its nest and sent rolling outside. Onchao finds the egg, curiously examining it. Mistaking it for a ball, Mo briefly gets into a game with Onchao, before the egg hatches to reveal a blue baby dragon. Onchao seems to take a liking to the baby dragon, trying to befriend it. The elves decide to continue their search for the trumptus piece. Meanwhile, Panthea wants Gargona to bring in more dragons for them to use to catch more unicorns. While continuing to search for the trumptus piece, Onchao continues to play with the dragon and teaching it how to fly. Mia decides to name the dragon Baby Blue. A group of dragons appear, Baby Blue seeming eager to approach them. Mia wonders how they can return him to the other dragons without ending up in danger. However, Gargona shows up to try to capture the wild dragons. Gargona and her minions eventually get thrown off of their dragons, which fly away. Mia and the others go back to trying to figure out how to return Baby Blue to the other dragons, when Onchao manages to locate the trumptus piece near a river. The wild dragons reappear, attacking the elves while trying to take Baby Blue back. During the commotion, Mo drops the trumptus piece. Baby Blue manages to pick it up, only to get carried off by another dragon before he can give it back to the elves. Mia eventually convinces the others to head into the dragons' cave to retrieve the trumptus piece. Mia remembers the riddle, having figured out that the cave must be the dark place the riddle hinted at, while Baby Blue must be the friend mentioned in it. The elves and Onchao venture deeper into the dragons' cave, where Baby Blue eventually appears to greet them. Baby Blue leads them to where the trumptus piece is, and distracts the other dragons in the area so the elves can grab it. When Mia and the others suddenly find themselves surrounded by dragons, Baby Blue leads them to an opening leading outside that the bigger dragons can't get through. Mia's bracelet glows and sends her home, while Yuko, Mo and Onchao exit the cave, leaving Baby Blue behind with the other dragons. After returning to her own world, Mia returns to her room, where Paula is working on geometry. Deciding to take Vincent's advice, Mia offers to help Paula with her schoolwork. Major events * Paula apologizes for pouring glue on Mia's book. * Baby Blue is born and named. * Baby Blue leads the elves out of the dragon cave. Trivia * The oracle for this episode is "Dark as pitch, no end in sight, find a friend, seek out the light." * Mia names the baby dragon Baby Blue because of his blue snout. Transcript Gallery /Gallery}} References # Plot Summary from TV Tropes. # Volume 1 on Itunes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1